


Charades

by PsychoCalixteLove



Series: Party Games [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Childbirth, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Intersex Beca, Pregnant Luisa, pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCalixteLove/pseuds/PsychoCalixteLove
Summary: Charades is a game used to pretend you're doing something. Beca and Luisa certainly don't play games when Luisa's water breaks and has to be rushed to the hospital for the birth of their child.





	Charades

**Author's Note:**

> This is very long and I just wanted to write Pregnancy fluff.

Luisa couldn’t sleep. She had had enough of being so hot all the time then suddenly being cold when she removed some clothes. Then the problem of waking up in the middle of the night because she was craving such weird things like a steak at two in the morning, which she woke Beca up for. She could barely take her state anymore. Her pregnancy caused so many problems for her that she couldn’t fathom being able to live with the product. Her due date was about three weeks away and she couldn’t wait to get the cursed demon, as she called it, out of her. Luisa was laying in bed with Beca behind her, but Beca wasn’t anywhere near Luisa. Earlier when Beca tried to cuddle next to her fiancé, Luisa nearly crushed her hand and scolded, “Don’t touch me!” Luisa was constantly pissed, this moment was no exception. She was wearing some gray maternity capris with an oversized blue shirt that kind of looked like a dress. She wasn’t using the blankets like Beca was because, as stated before, she was burning up and she was essentially curled up into herself because contractions had been more frequent, the supposed mild pain a bigger deal than everyone depicted it to be. She was close to crying and desperately wished she hadn’t sent Beca away a few hours ago.

As if sensing Luisa’s pain, Beca rolled over and tentatively placed her hand on Luisa’s stomach, immediately being grabbed by Luisa. With a harsh breath outward, Luisa felt Beca crawl up behind her and wrap her arm around the older woman’s stomach. Beca nuzzled her head into the back of Luisa’s neck, kissing the skin there, and whispered, “What is it, Beautiful?” Luisa gave Beca’s hand a light squeeze before she groaned, “This mother fucker won’t let me sleep.” Beca knew Luisa was referring to the child and chuckled mildly, earning a stern gaze from Luisa. Luisa rolled over to face Beca, fixed her eyes brutally, and commented, “Just know there are knives downstairs.” Beca instantly cut back on the joking attitude, fearing what Luisa would do with a knife, and instead tried to console Luisa through touch. Beca scooted closer to Luisa and kissed her sweetly, feeling Luisa wrap her arms around Beca’s waist. Luisa nestled her head into the crook of Beca’s neck and felt somewhat better, but not any less pissed off. That was going to stay with her. Beca ran her fingers through Luisa’s hair, which was left down, and started to sing softly to lull the pregnant woman to sleep like she had so many times before.

Luisa seemed to be going to sleep because her breathing evened out and she hadn’t moved much. Suddenly, Luisa sat up and made to get out of bed. “Where are you going? Do you need any help?” Beca asked, sitting up under the covers. Luisa stood up, turned around, and glared at Beca. She huffed out a breath and rubbed at her temples with her forefingers, wishing she could just sleep. “I’m going to the fucking bathroom! I’m pregnant, not incompetent!” Luisa yelled, not meaning to be so angry in her tone. She knew Beca was only trying to be helpful, but she had nothing else to take her frustrations out on. This, combined with the mood swings, caused Luisa to start crying hysterically though she wasn’t sad, only regretful. Luisa wiped at her eyes and stormed off to the bathroom to cool down before she had escalated it into an argument. Beca sat on the bed, half awake, and watched as Luisa slammed the bathroom door shut and locked it. She felt sorry that her fiancé had to go through that and she couldn’t do anything about it. All she was able to do when Luisa isolated herself like she just had was to wait a few minutes and then try to help Luisa.

Luisa, on the other hand, was freaking out. She sat on the edge of the tub and cried into her hands, thinking she hurt Beca in the slightest. Sure she was blowing a small look out of proportion by a million times, but it still mattered to her. Of all the things she worried about most over the past few months, the idea of Beca leaving was the worst. She had been reassured several times by Beca that she would never leave her for any reason, but sometimes that just wasn’t enough. She didn’t know how to raise a child let alone give birth to one. They went to classes that taught her the latter, but she figured everything would make sense when the time came because she didn’t understand what the teacher was saying. Every anxiety Luisa had come back to her in a rush and all she could do was cry. Cry because she knew all of them were wrong, cry because she let them control her, cry because they kept her and Beca apart. Luisa managed to clear her mind enough to organize her thoughts so she could talk to Beca about them and stood up, walking to the sink. She rinsed her face of the excess tears and placed her hands on either side of the sink, watching herself in the mirror. She paid close attention to the water droplets that ran down her tired face and dripped onto the counter she was leaning on. Finally, she reached over and grabbed the towel, drying her face to prepare for the comforting chat.

That’s when she felt it. The feeling wasn’t much, but it was fairly noticeable because she felt her capris get slightly wet. She slid the small towel off her face, grimacing in confusion. She knew she didn’t need to pee so she couldn’t figure out why her capris were soaked suddenly. Then she reached down and lightly ran her fingers over her opening, realizing what just happened. Her water broke. “Oh, Gott,” she whispered, her eyes widening to no end. As soon as the realization registered in her mind, the contractions came. They were harder than they were before and she was left speechless. She bent over the sink again, bracing herself on the edge, and knocked over a few bottles of miscellaneous bathroom supplies while she was trying to put the towel back. Beca heard the sounds of a mild struggle and became worried Luisa had fallen. She got out of bed in such a rush she ended up falling herself and hurried to her feet. She went to the door, realized it was locked, and called, “Luisa! Luisa! Are you alright?” Luisa wanted to answer so badly but all she could do was place a hand over her stomach and lightly whimper, alerting Beca more. Beca banged on the door, trying to get into the locked room, and called again, “Luisa! Are you okay?!” Luisa found her breath again, but could barely get out, “Ja, Maus. I-I just need you . . . NOW!”

Mustering some sort of superhuman strength, Beca pulled on the doorknob as hard as she could and pulled the entire system out, including the lock. She threw the doorknob to the side and pulled on the new hole in the door to see Luisa leaning against the sink, one hand on her stomach, the other gripping the sink. “What’s wrong?!” Beca demanded, looking at Luisa in concerned curiosity. Despite the pain she was in, Luisa cracked a small smile and said, “I-It’s happening,” overjoyed at the news. Beca knew immediately what Luisa was talking about, but had a small doubt in her mind. “Are you sure? Because you’re not due for three weeks,” Beca explained, all the joy from Luisa’s face disappearing and turning to rage. “Does it fucking look like I’m playing goddamn Charades?!” Luisa roared, wishing Beca would just help her to the hospital already. Beca was terrified of Luisa now and this got her ass in gear. She wrapped Luisa’s free arm around her shoulders and they slowly made their way downstairs, collecting everything they would need from their prepacked bag to their shoes. Once Beca grabbed her keys, the two were heading out of their apartment building to Beca’s car, which was conveniently parked in front of the entrance for this purpose.

Beca eased Luisa down into the seat before she scrambled around the car to climb in the driver’s seat. When she got in the car, she started the car and reached for the shift stick to start driving, getting stopped by Luisa. “You need to buckle your seatbelt,” Luisa warned, glaring at Beca disapprovingly. Beca groaned but hurried to put on her seatbelt, seeing Luisa had buckled hers. Beca shifted to drive and pulled into the street, nearly speeding to get to the hospital half an hour away. Beca pulled up to a stoplight, glanced at Luisa, who was leaning back in the seat with both hands on her stomach and reached over to hold one of Luisa’s hands in her own. This was the start of their new lives together and the only recognition of it came when they looked each other in the eye, smiling wide with joy. Luisa held Beca’s hand against her stomach as the baby kicked and her uterus contracted again, eliciting a slight groan from her. Beca urged on in the lack of traffic in Atlanta at two thirty in the morning. It wasn’t long before they were at the hospital, getting out the car the way they got in, and Luisa’s contractions were getting closer together, signifying the baby wasn’t far behind. Luisa was basically screaming obscenities in German it hurt so bad and she was given a wheelchair when she and Beca walked in. Beca held Luisa’s hand while she was rolled to the nearest room certified for childbirth, suppressing her own pain forcefully.

Beca was handed a hospital gown to help Luisa into as the nurses paged the OB/GYN on call. Beca helped Luisa onto the edge of the bed, having to undress her herself because Luisa was too busy trying to regulate her breathing. Beca pretty much tore Luisa’s pants from her legs, but was gentler with her shirt, taking off the woman’s panties as well. Beca unfolded the gown and rushed to get Luisa into it, tying the back closed quickly. She knew Luisa wanted her hair up when she gave birth so Beca dug through the bag she brought and found a hair tie. Though some strands fell out, Beca got Luisa’s hair into a semblance of a ponytail just as the doctor came in. Luisa positioned herself on the bed, clutching the rail on one side, and crushed Beca’s hand in her other one. That contraction subsided and the doctor checked to see how much Luisa was dilated, fairly relieved to see minimal dilation. “You’re only about 2 cm dilated, so you’ve got a while to go before you can push,” the doctor informed, looking to the young couple. Luisa groaned aloud at the sound of going through more hours of the torturous pain but calmed down when she knew she got a small break before more contractions.

Luisa turned to Beca and pulled her down into a passionate kiss by the shirt collar, releasing every emotion she felt inside. Beca instinctively placed her hand on Luisa’s stomach, felt the baby kick again, and smiled into the kisses. “I love you,” Luisa whispered, pressing her forehead to Beca’s. “I love you too. Both of you,” Beca whispered back, running her thumb back and forth over Luisa’s stomach. The onlooking doctor and nurses squealed with sappiness at the romantic scene before them. One noticed Luisa wasn’t wearing a ring on her finger and they assumed the two were only dating or Luisa had forgotten her ring at the apartment, taking the latter as they yelled, “Plan the honeymoon already!”

********

Ten hours later, Luisa was screaming her head off in pain. Her contractions had gotten closer together, less than two minutes, and she knew the baby was coming soon. Her legs were bent in a natural birth position and she gripped the rail next to her so tightly her knuckles turned white. Her other hand was occupied by Beca’s, who was trying to keep her calm, and she was squeezing the younger girl’s hand hard enough that Beca could feel her hand turn to mush. Beca was desperately attempting to suppress the screams she had bundled up inside her and it didn’t help when Luisa let out a mix between a high pitched moan and shriek of pain. The doctor was rushed in with a few other nurses and they were all wearing the sterile gowns and gloves with masks. Luisa held her head back against the bed as she breathed heavily and deeply and the doctor checked how dilated she was. The doctor glanced once and saw Luisa was crowning by now, which meant Luisa needed to push. The doctor held her hands out and commanded, “Alright, you can start pushing now.” That was all Luisa needed to yell harshly and push as hard as she could. The pain was immense, but Luisa didn’t pay attention to that at the time.

She was more focused on getting the child she carried for nine months out of her body and into her arms at last. She still felt the pain and that was the cause of her screams no matter how hard she tried to ignore it. Luisa seemed to develop a system of pushing, breathing, and screaming, not in that order though. She would breathe, push, then scream. Beca watched in amazement and mild horror. She couldn’t believe how strong Luisa had to be to push a living creature out of her and not die, somehow numbing the pain she felt from Luisa’s death grip. The bloodied bed sheets in front of her scared her slightly, despite seeing them before when Luisa got her period in the middle of the night. One thing that would forever baffle Beca was a simple, yet incredible fact. Despite being in labor, Luisa was still physically flawless. The sweat that beaded on her forehead and the agonized expression only contributed to the fact. Luisa pushed a few more times and the doctor said, “Almost there! Just a few more pushes and—” Luisa screamed louder than she ever had and the next sound that filled the room was the crying of a newborn child. Luisa breathed heavily as she tried to catch her breath and her grip lightened up when she saw the child that was now hers and Beca’s. Luisa’s face lit up with joy and a smile graced her lips when she started crying lightly. The doctor held up the child to the new parents, announcing, “Meet your new daughter.”

Luisa smiled wider and turned to Beca, pressing her forehead to hers. Beca couldn’t help but smile at her fiancé and brush the loose strands of hair out of her face, tucking them sweetly behind her ear. Beca was offered to cut the umbilical cord after the baby was wrapped loosely in a small towel and once she released Luisa’s hand, that’s exactly what she did. The child was about to be taken to be cleaned when Luisa asked, “Can I hold her?” The doctor was about to explain that the baby needed to be checked out before Luisa could hold her, but the suddenly cold glare from Luisa stopped her. “Let me hold her,” Luisa stated before the child was placed in her arms, almost miniscule compared to her birth mother’s body. Immediately, the warm, caring Luisa was back and Luisa started crying again, the mix of emotions becoming too much for her. The baby continued to cry profusely and almost shook with the noise rattling through her tiny body. Luisa held the child close to her chest and quietly whispered, “Shhh shhh. Beruhige dich, Mama ist hier.” Luisa ran her hand gently over the child’s head, kissing the small child’s forehead, and cried more. Upon hearing the soft-spoken German, the child quieted down a little but whined a little. Luisa marveled at the creation she carried and whispered more German to calm the child, “Du bist in Ordnung. Es gibt keinen Grund zu weinen.”

The newborn finally stopped crying at the sweet words and just heard Luisa’s racing heartbeat, curling up slightly. Luisa had a soft spot for children, especially babies, and having her own was her dreams come true. And her dreams came true with the woman she loved to death, making this the perfect moment. Luisa looked to Beca, who was gaping at their new daughter and kissed her quickly but fervently. Luisa turned back to the person in her arms, felt Beca nestle her head into her shoulder, and saw the most beautiful sight ever. Their daughter slowly opened her eyes to her parents, revealing the bright aquamarine irises, and lightly giggled. Luisa ran her fingers over the small balled up fists of her daughter and watched the small child grip her forefinger in its small hand. Luisa beamed with joy at being this person’s mother and proclaimed, “Meine Engel, ich werde dich nie gehen lassen.”

********

The next day, Luisa laid in bed with her and Beca’s newborn daughter, officially named Angel Adeline Meyer-Mitchell. She was still in a hospital gown but had to change out the other one because it was bloody and her hair was down, coming over her opposite shoulder. She was extremely tired and Beca could see that but she refused to let her child go even for a second. Maternal instincts, Luisa called it, and not the overprotective nature Beca thought it was. Beca stood up from her chair next to the bed, telling Luisa, “C’mon. You need some rest.” Luisa looked at Beca mildly pleading and saw the worried look in Beca’s eyes, feeling her fatigue wash over her. “Fine. But you have to lay down with me,” Luisa admitted, moving over in the bed. Beca knew this was the only way she was going to get Luisa to sleep so she climbed in next to Luisa, taking Angel into her arms. Beca laid back onto the bed, holding Angel close, and pulled Luisa down next to her. Luisa rolled onto her side and placed her head over Beca’s heart, opposite her daughter’s head.

Luisa wrapped her arms around Beca’s waist and Beca wrapped her free arm around Luisa’s shoulders, caressing the woman’s arm. Luisa closed her eyes and breathed out softly, a feeling of completeness filling her body. The new family laid there for a few minutes, Engel falling asleep quickly, and Luisa still couldn’t sleep. She figured she just couldn’t sleep in hospitals. She stirred slightly and Beca looked at her curiously. Luisa looked up to Beca, the bags under her eyes starting to set in, and implored, “Do you want to play a game? Because I can’t sleep.” Beca wondered why Luisa would ask that, but she could understand that Luisa had a hard time sleeping. “What game do you want to play?” Beca entertained, careful not to wake Angel. Luisa smirked and whispered, “Charades.” Beca didn’t anticipate saying something so meaningful but she couldn’t help it. “Oh, Beautiful. We don’t have to pretend anymore . . .  We’re finally a family.”

********

About a month later, Beca and Luisa woke up to the crying of Angel. The child’s screams were clearly heard through the baby monitor the two had set up next to their bed for reasons like this. Luisa woke up first, never being able to get a deep sleep, and sat up in a little bit of a rush. Beca woke up next, saw Luisa getting out of bed, and grabbed her wrist. Luisa tiredly looked back to Beca, yawning, and stopped what she was doing. “No, you stay here. You need the rest. I’ll take care of her,” Beca coerced, pulling Luisa back down. Beca sat up as Luisa laid back down with little protest. Luisa was only wearing a button up and underwear in opposite colors and her hair was down. The shirt was white and her underwear was black, the buttons slightly undone for the purpose of easily feeding Angel. Luisa rolled onto her side, facing Beca, and squeezed her hand. “I love you, Maus,” Luisa said, closing her eyes again. Beca smiled at Luisa, kissed her goodnight, and said back, “I love you too, Beautiful.” Beca climbed out of bed in boxers and a t-shirt and headed toward the screaming child down the hall. She opened the door and instantly jumped to life, squealing cutely, “Oh, Angel! What are you screaming for?” Beca walked to the crib and bent over to pick Angel up out of her bed.

Beca knew Luisa could hear her through the monitor and joked, “Don’t you know angels only scream when I’m inside them?” Luisa, upon hearing the insinuation, laughed loudly and rolled over in bed, whispering to herself, “Silly Maus.” Beca smiled when she heard Luisa’s laughter and rocked Angel back and forth in her arms, calming the child. “You must be hungry. C’mon, let’s go get you fed,” Beca proposed, walking downstairs to the kitchen. Beca propped Angel up on her shoulder as she collected the ingredients for the baby’s formula. Once Beca screwed the top on, she leaned Angel back down in her hold and began feeding the young child. Beca gained a light swaying motion and just stared at Angel while she ate. Beca couldn’t believe what her life was now. She was going to get married to the love of her life in less than two months and she had a beautiful daughter that embodied youth. Beca was going to get lost in her thoughts, but Luisa had come downstairs and wrapped her arms around Beca’s waist from behind, resting her head on Beca’s shoulder. Beca looked up from Angel and at Luisa, seeing blue half-opened eyes. “Well, hello Beautiful,” Beca greeted, not expecting Luisa. Luisa cracked a small grin and pressed her body closer to Beca’s, holding the smaller woman tighter.

“So, what are you doing up?” Beca questioned, glancing back at Angel. Luisa smirked evilly, kissed underneath Beca’s ear, and trailed her hands closer to the waistband of Beca’s boxers. She latched onto Beca’s earlobe playfully and rested her hands on either side of Beca’s hips, dangerously close to her groin. Beca felt a small twitch in her boxers and couldn’t stop the small gasp that escaped her mouth, her mind wandering off to dirty places. Luisa chuckled before answering Beca’s question, “I’m just a very hungry angel who needs to be fed. So I suggest you finish feeding Engel here and hurry back to our room because I’m starving after months of being alone.” Luisa’s low, seductive voice combined with the innuendos she made had Beca hard in seconds and craving to hear Luisa’s screams once again. Before she knew it, Luisa had kissed her neck once and went back upstairs as if she had never been down. Beca glanced back at Angel, who had finished the bottle, and told her, “Your mother is insatiable.”


End file.
